1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test jig, and more particularly to a torsion spring test jig.
2. The Related Art
Currently, slip cover mechanisms are widely used in electronic apparatuses, such as cell phones. The slip cover mechanism generally includes a base and a torsion spring playing an important functional effect on the slip cover mechanism. In order to test force condition and using life of the torsion spring used in the electronic apparatus, a torsion spring test jig which can simulate an assembling status of the torsion spring assembled in the electronic apparatus is needed. However, the torsion spring can only be fastened in one place of the torsion spring test jig to keep a single elastic status during a process of test. Accordingly, only a test parameter of the single status can be got from the test using the above-mentioned torsion spring test jig. In order to get parameters of other elastic statuses of the torsion spring, the torsion spring need be changed places in the torsion spring test jig, or changed different groups of the torsion spring test jigs to test different elastic statuses of the torsion spring. As a result, the manufacturing cost of the torsion spring test jig is higher, and it is complicated to test the force condition and using life of the torsion spring.